Alios the Water Snake
BackStory during his life as a young baby, he has been lonely, until one day he met marisa . He sees marisa as a motherly figure as well as a slight love intrest since she shines with grace of being the goddess of snakes. Alios he was given after being taken care of within the snake temple were he had grown into a young strong snake. He may be young in snakes years, but he's well matured and protective of his "mother" but he refures to her as someone who doesn't fear the snakes which is a high honor in snake code. He is second in command that serves her just like Marculus the adder. Alios loves the water and he likes it when Marisa goes with him on his swims. like a child, Alios always follows his "mother" during her strolls. He and Marculus seem to talk more, while the rest of the army barely talk. alios has a special ability that he had been gifted with. His special power that he has, is to see visions. During his growth stage, he was able to see visions that pridect the future. It makes him fearless and nervous to see his ability has taken him this far into his snake years. When meeting new faces, Alios always seems to smell them to see if they are nice or bad by their smell and taste. Other Information Personality: Careful, Wise, caring, stubborn, naive favorite food: Insects, fish Likes: Marisa The Reptilia , Chronos The Cobra , Marculus The Adder , Good Warm-bloodeds, swimming, exploring, learning, snake langauge, Playing, Scales The Cobra Dislikes: is bit of a picky eater with animal food. seeing no trace of "mother" (marisa), being sick, bad warm-bloodeds, King Cobra weapon for attacking: striking with his venmous bite, whiping foes with his tail and a powerful tackle that can break a limb 5 Years Later Within the last 5 years of growing, Alios had become an adult and a full grown snake. Till this day, he still loves his "mother" Marisa the echidna very much and he will do his best to keep her safe. Like all the snakes within the snake temple, each will live and protect the king and queen of the cobra army. alios has grown since then and is very long for someone in his age. He's now 34008 years old. He's bit more mature than before and he's grown ever more handsome and well respected as "Summoner of dreams" He can still see the future with his gift. but he cannot look any deeper beyond his own strength. He may become the next guardian of peace when the day of Rajja's final day of rest comes and Alios will become the bringer of peace, taking rajja's place as Planet Ophidia's next snake god of peace. early concept early life creamony of the gods return Trivia *''Alios was a very young snake and was the smallest when he first met marisa.'' *''Alios is one of the few snakes in the cbora tribe to be like Rajja.'' *''He was 180 years old when he first grew up in the snake temple, now that 5 years have passed, he's grown much bigger and longer while maturing a bit.'' *''Alios likes to rattle his tail in a wagging like motion.'' *''Alios will be the next god of peace, he still has more growing to do.'' Art Gallery alios the water snake.png|Alios young alios the water snake- full grown.png|Alios full grown tinax alios- happy valentines.png|tina x alios- chibi alios the water snake- in the forest.png|alios the water snake- in the forest Category:Snakes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Reptilian Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Young Category:Cold-blooded Category:Friendly Category:Servant Category:Tribal Category:Allies Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Gods Category:Gatekeeper